eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5394 (1 December 2016)
Synopsis On the way home from school, Bex’s embarrassed when Shakil asks what she’d like him to text her. Later, she’s floored by a text message and bolts off to see Louise. Over at No. 41, Kush is wrestling a Christmas tree inside for Carmel; she calls Shakil to help, who comes downstairs hurriedly adjusting his clothes. Kush smirks and jokingly tells Shakil to "grab the end if you weren't doing that already" as Carmel notes Shakil’s tracksuit bottoms are on backwards. At No. 55, Louise squeals when Bex admits Shakil sent her a naked photo – but she hasn’t sent a reply and doesn’t know what to do. Bex worries that sending naked photos under 18 is illegal. Meanwhile, Shakil seeks advice from Kush; he’s surprised Kush has never sent photos to a girl and wonders what it means if they don’t respond. Kush twigs he’s talking about Bex and suggests he only send photos if the girl wants him to. Shakil is confident that Bex does. Tina finds a morose Bex alone in the café; she confides her dilemma, insisting she loves Shakil. Tina advises that Bex shouldn’t do anything she doesn’t want to, but if she does, she must be certain she can trust Shakil to keep any photos private. Later, Shakil sends Bex another text message - ‘Got something nice for me?’ At No. 31, in front of her bedroom mirror, a nervous Bex slips off her dressing gown and picks up her phone… With the darts match with the team from The Bull tomorrow, Linda stocks up on extra Christmas decorations to show off the Vic. Mick confides Ian and Jane are having problems, and Linda immediately wants to help. At No. 45, Ian awkwardly approaches Jane about “special time”, then bottles it and suggests Christmas shopping. Jane snaps at Ian and refuses to be wheeled around all day. Later, Mick calls at Beales on the pretext of borrowing a stepladder, and enquires how things are with Jane. Ian laments Jane made him feel like an idiot and doesn’t want to spend any time with him. Back at the Vic, Mick relays this to Linda; she purports Jane won’t feel confident about intimacy until she feels good about herself, and hatches a plan to host a Ladies Night. At No. 45, Linda suggests this to a now suspicious Jane, who wonders if she’s been talking to Ian. Linda denies it and pleads Jane at least consider a night out. Later, Stacey drops Louie off and an upset Jane confronts her – has she been gossiping? Stacey apologises and opens up about her last stint in hospital - when she started to get better she realised she missed the person she used to be and didn’t see how anyone could love her. Stacey promises she just wanted to help. In tears, Jane accepts Stacey’s apology and admits she knew what Ian was trying to suggest, but she’s afraid. Later, to Ian’s surprise, Jane announces she’s going to Ladies Night in the Vic tomorrow. On the market, Roxy’s rattled when Donna teases her about her history with Jack. At No. 27, Ronnie discovers Ricky’s eaten all of his advent calendar chocolates - he’s worried about the move and thinks they’ll all leave him like his mum did. Jack assures Ricky and Amy that their family is forever. Later, in the Minute Mart, Jack confides in Honey he wants to book Ronnie a surprise honeymoon. Roxy clocks the furtive exchange. Dennis’ brought home a school permission slip to attend Eddie Kendall’s funeral but Sharon won’t let him go. When visiting Phil in hospital after another day of tests, Sharon fills him in and explains she doesn’t want Dennis exposed to more misery. Sharon watches on as Phil signs the final paperwork for his liver transplant, and assures his doctors he knows the risks of the operation - if something goes wrong it’s just part of life. Back home, Sharon signs Dennis’ permission slip. Kathy’s worried - Derek’s agreed to direct ‘A Christmas Carol’, but they still need a new cast and script. She beseeches Denise’s help. Denise claims she’s too busy, although she’s pleased when her evening class tutor, Jorgen, suggests she write the script herself. In the Vic, Denise joins Kathy, Derek and Carmel as they pore over scripts from the library; the others think the story is too depressing, and Patrick suggests Denise could write a more uplifting script. Denise protests, but eventually gives into the others’ pleading. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes